vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Minaki Himatsuri
Summary Minaki Himatsuri is the half-sister of Asami Himatsuri, a Siren and a member of the Archenemy faction under the demon lord Leviathan. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Minaki Himatsuri Origin: My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Archenemy, Siren Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics; Mind Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation and BFR via Sound Manipulation, limited Hair Manipulation, Flight, sharp claws, can survive in low temperature/oxygen environments like those found at high altitudes Attack Potency: Wall level (Tore a thick rubber rescue boat to shreds with her claws, casually put her hand through a wooden door, bent thick large double metal doors with a punch and knocked them off their hinges with a second) Speed: Superhuman (Able to fight and flee from Leviathan) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range, can reach an entire town/city with her voice Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Siren: Minaki is a Siren, a peculiar Archenemy species. An ocean spirit of Greek mythology with bird-like characteristics, a Siren belongs to the sea but flies through the sky. They are beautiful women that lead sailors astray with their song to sink the ships and drown people. Like Mermaids, they are estimated to be the anthropomorphized fear of shipwrecks. ** Song: Sirens are known by their song, which is capable of charming sailors and lead them to their doom. A Siren, like Minaki, can emit an ultrasonic song that takes over the brain functions of other beings. While the victim is aware of what is happening, they will lose control of their body and cannot move or act unless the Siren allows it. For example, a Siren could give a human under their control the ability to talk but still keep them from doing anything else. ** Lost Sea: A mysterious world, this world is a replica of reality except that everything is flooded to a height of five stories with a mysterious ocean of water that glows a sticky blue light. Minaki can send her targets to this world if they enter into contact with a surface of water large enough (thickness of this surface doesn't matter, so a simple water puddle can work) for the body to pass through into this world. The victim will appear in the flooded version of the same location they were in the normal world. This process can happen once a day per target. This power is described as the ability to separate people from reality, being similar in concept to VR spaces to the point that, despite Minaki being its creator, another Archenemy with similar powers could interfere with it and modify it like a hacker would interfere with the system developed by an administrator. ** Hair Manipulation: A Siren is capable of manipulating her long hair to create a silhouette that resembles a pair of wings, allowing her to fly. They are capable of flying at an altitude of 2000-3000 meters. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister Category:Monsters Category:Sea Monsters Category:Sound Users Category:Mind Users Category:BFR Users Category:Hair Users Category:Flight Users Category:Claw Users Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Tier 9